Just Another Love
by SpeedAngel9294
Summary: Amy wants a handsome husband and a family to love, but knowing that it wont ever happen has changed her mind completely, she now wants to go back to Little Planet to find her parents who left her at the Orphanage long ago, however at this same time, Sonic is having his own crazy thoughts on Amy. But will he confess in time? Or will Amy meet someone out there? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, I'm back with another story, this one is quite long so sorry about that, unless you like longer chapters. And I might just keep them longer. If there are any spelling mistakes or incorrect wording, I apologise, as I use Microsoft Word and sometimes changes my sentence for me, so that it doesn't have a red line under it. So that's word's fault not mine. I do read through them before posting however, this was a quick scan. Chapters 1 and 2 are already done and will be up as soon as I finish writing Chapter 3 and 4. I am also working on a sequel for Somebody to Love, however if you have any suggestions for it, I'll be happy to hear what you have to say, as I am struggling with writer's block. I hope you enjoy this story, and review :) Oh and the title of this story may or may not be changed, Not sure yet. Many Thanks! :)**

**[I don't own any Sonic Characters]**

**[I own this story] **

A Sonic the Hedgehog Story

Just Another Love

Written By SpeedAngel9294

5/1/2013

Introduction

Ever wanted to know where you came from? Who your parents were? What your home looked like? One does. Almost everyone does, because it fills the same gap in your heart, and tells you truly who you were meant to be. If you never had a family, you would understand it's not something you can wish for; some people don't ever have families. Or maybe you were dumped in an orphanage and left there till you ran away. No one wanted you, so why should you stay?

Or maybe you were rescued and you do have a family. But is it the same as your true path? There's not one person who wants to know where there true past lies. What happened to you, and why are you here today. The truth is never broken until you fix yourself first. Figure out who you want to be and chose whether this is the right path for you. Then you can chase after your past.

You may have friends, but are they your family. Do they cuddle you at night? Do they make you dinner? Buy you nice things? Or just be there for you when you truly need them? Some might. Some won't. They might not understand 'family' or the word 'love', which can be very powerful. This is what it's all about, LOVE. Who wants it, who has it? Who tortures it, and who captures it. Many have it, it's what creates families and support, and it makes the world care more. It makes me care more.

I watch love happen around me, how it affects many. Especially death.

When you care for someone so much it hurts, and watching as they die before your eyes, can be painful. It breaks your heart apart, but you can't mourn over them forever. You need to set yourself free. Once love is broken, it's hard to get it back.

But do you really need love? Do you need a family? Need is different to want. It's more pressure, because needing is essential, you have to have it. Unlike want. Wanting something means you inspire to have it, and most of the time you can get it like some who can just click their fingers and get it. But does that mean they have it? You could always like someone, but love is so much more powerful. It like a burst of energy over powering you, making you want to be with them constantly, to support them, to show your there. Love can always fade though, disappear. Maybe because the other person doesn't show their feelings towards you, or maybe they just don't like you the same way. They push you away, steal your energy, and make you cry endless nights, until one day you realise…

They may have hurt you, but you have more important things to worry about. You have a family out there, somewhere possibly searching for you, or waiting for your return. Sounds silly, but I can feel it, someone out there is waiting for me. Love, family, hope. It's all waiting for me, and it's all out there. I just need to focus on it, feel it. Because one day my path will come. Because after all, I NEED love. Not want. Need. Which means it's essential, and will happen.

Don't worry; Amy Rose is coming for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now the story begins, the first chapter is up and live. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**[I dont own any Sonic Characters]**

**[I own this chapter & story]**

A Sonic the Hedgehog Story

Just Another Love

Written By SpeedAngel9294

5/1/2013

Chapter One

'The 18th Birthday Party Surprise'

"Hurry now" shouted the yellow fox as he charged through his garage door. "She'll be here soon" the fox hopped over his cardboard boxes, and snatched his wooden ladders that were against the wall before setting them up and climbing up to the top step. "Could you pass me the first banner Cream?" he asked, holding his hand out to the cream colour rabbit and her floating chao. The rabbit smiled, holding out a big long banner from the pile and passed it to the fox.

"Will this one do Tails?" she wondered curiously. Tails picked it from her hand and nodded, hanging it up against the wall.

"Perfect" he dusted his hands and climbed down from the ladder before sticking his thumb out to the side to see if it was level. "Looks good, right…next set" he held the ladders again and moved over to the right hand side, before placing the ladders up again and climbing up.

"Cheese, go and see if Vector and Charmy have finished blowing up the balloons. So we can hang them up" the fox ordered, as he hung up the second banner. The blue chao with the red bow, smiled widely before flying off into the living room where a large green crocodile was, puffing the last set of balloons.

"Come on, keeping blowing" the small bee demanded. Vector continued to blow up the balloon, creating a red mist over his eyes, and sweat dripping from his chin. After he blew up the balloon, he threw it over to the other collection of red, yellow and blue balloons and slouched back in the chair, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Charmy, can you at least blow up one?" he panted. The bee laughed, as he sat in the centre of the balloons, passing him another one.

"No, I'm a bee remember" Charmy announced proudly.

"So?"

"So…bee's like smoke, and if I smoke, it means I don't have good lungs…like yours" he smiled widely, throwing another balloon at him. "Now blow" he ordered. Vector rolled his red puffed eyes, and reached out for the balloon.

"Charmy, you don't smoke" he grumbled.

"So? It's a good excuse though"

Cheese watched as Vector blew up the rest of the balloons before floating into the kitchen where Cream's mother Vanilla was, baking a big cake.

"Chao, Chao" he called, catching her attention.

"Oh hello Cheese, I am making a birthday cake…for the lucky birthday girl. Have Cream and Tails finished hanging up the banners?" Cheese shook his head slowly, eyeing the large cake that was being decorated in pink and white icing. He licked his lips and looked at Vanilla with luck. "No Cheese…you can have a slice later"

The Chao lowered his head sadly, before flying back to his owner Cream. Tails had just finished putting up the last banner and was rather proud of himself.

"At least the banners are done, we need the balloons now" he said calmly. This made Cream run into the living room and come back with her arms full of the balloons.

"Ready" she passed Tails the balloons, and he hung them up in a certain order, around the banners and walls. "When will she be here Tails?" Cream asked, creating a conversation.

"Around five o'clock" he answered simply.

"Hmm…I wonder what she's doing now then for her birthday" Cream wondered. Tails chuckled to himself, as he climbed down the ladders to collect the rest of the balloons.

"That's easy, she's shopping…"

Tails was right. In the town centre of Mobius, a pink hedgehog was causally walking down the street with her friend, Rouge. In their hands, they carried 2 bags of shopping and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for coming shopping with me Rouge, I really appreciate it"

The white bat shrugged her shoulders, looking through the windows of the shops as they walked pass. "I wasn't going to leave you alone on your own for your birthday hun" the bat said sweetly. "Besides, will need to get some baby clothes for the little one soon" she patted her bump on stomach and giggled softly. This made Amy smile warmly.

"Can you feel her?" she asked, curious of the tiny being growing inside of her. Rouge nodded.

"She wakes me up in the morning at six o'clock every day…I hope she don't do it when she comes out" the two girls laughed, and Amy sipped her coffee, watching closely.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"It's a feeling I have, I can imagine a soft innocent voice that belongs to a girl, and it's just an idea. It might even be a boy…though if it turns out like Knuckles, then I need all the hope I can get" Rouge sipped out of her cup and blushed red, imagining her with a child always did. Especially when it was Knuckles' child.

"I envy you Rouge, you already have a family…how I would love what you have" Amy whispered softly, as they continued to walk down the street. Rouge shrugged her shoulders, with a slight huff.

"It will happen to you soon, you just need to find someone. Then make it work" this made Amy snort.

"As if that would happen, no one wants me…I'm going to die alone" she dropped her head in shame.

"What about Sonic?" Rouge questioned, cocking her eyebrow. This made Amy roll her eyes with disgust.

"What about him?" she asked back, slightly angered of the use of his name in the content of the conversation. Rouge edged closer, pointing to a nearby café.

"I just thought…"

"There's nothing to it really. He didn't want what I wanted" Amy butted in, as they walked into the café. They took a seat at a table and placed their bags down before looking into each other's eyes.

"And what do you want Amy?" Rouge questioned. The pink hedgehog slouched forward and stuck her head in her hands, before looking down at Rouge's stomach.

"A family, a dedicated husband, someone to love me, to protect me and our family…something like that. I just want someone I can class as mine, my own family" she mumbled. Rouge smiled sweetly, clasping her hands in hers.

"It will come, don't rush it. Someone is out there, waiting for you"

Amy sighed deeply.

"I just want a family, I've never had one. My parents didn't want me; they dumped me in an orphanage and expected me to live on without them, I had to get out of there myself, it took a long time, but when I got out, I was free. Most of the things I do, I learnt myself. I didn't have a mother to show me how to cook, or a father to show me how to fight. I have never had love, I don't even know what it is" tears began to fall down her face, as she looked across at Rouge.

"I'm eighteen, with no future ahead" she cried more, making Rouge pat her hands softly.

"Hush now sweetie, that's not true. Your parents probably put you in there to make sure you were safe, maybe they couldn't afford you, and there are so many possibilities"

As Amy continued to cry, sniffling as she did so.

"You think?" she asked between sniffs. Rouge nodded, smiling back at her.

"Amy?" a deep voice called out. "Amy, are you crying?" Rouge looked over at the entrance of the café where the intruder was standing, with confusion.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Rouge wondered. The tall blue hedgehog stared over at Rouge, and back at Amy, before making his way over.

"I was passing by and saw Amy crying…" he peeked at Amy, who was rubbing her watery eyes to stop the tears. "Uh…Ames, are you alright?" he kneeled down slightly to them, so that he was eye level to her at the table. This made the pink hedgehog nodded slowly, showing her face slightly to him.

"Fine. I'm fine" she muttered under her breath.

Sonic stood back up and eyed Rouge carefully before looking back at Amy.

"You know, you shouldn't be crying on your birthday" he winked at her, making Amy looked up at him strangely. "Well then, see ya later" he smiled at them both before running off at the speed of light, leaving a blue flash behind him.

"See me later? What does he mean by that?" she turned back to Rouge curiously. "Is something happening later?" she asked. Rouge bit her lip, shaking her head slowly.

"Not that I know off" she lied.

"Oh, well that was weird"

"Very"

Amy wiped her eyes once more and smiled.

"I think you're right Rouge. About my parents…they wouldn't have dumped me, there still out there, on Little Planet. I just need to find them" Rouge's eyes showed worry as Amy got up from her chair with her bags in her hands.

"Amy…what? Where are you going?" she asked, standing up and following her lead.

"I'm going to Little Planet, to find my family" this made Rouge's eyes grow wide.

"No Amy…you can't, you have no way of getting there" she grabbed her bags and followed Amy, who began to charge off down the street with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm doing it Rouge! Thank you…if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be doing this" she began to run down the street at a quick pace, making it hard for Rouge to catch up.

"Crap!" she mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile back at Tails' house, everywhere was practically finished. All the banners, balloons and signs were up and hanging around the house, with presents stashed on a table with cards and party poppers. Tails was so pleased with the arrangement, everything was looking great. There was 4 bottles of champagne and pop for the younger ones in plastic cups.

"Everything's done, and it's not even four o'clock yet" he said proudly. Cream and Charmy cheered happily, hovering over the finely wrapped presents on the table.

"When will Amy open the presents?" Charmy asked, hovering over a present in silver wrapping.

"When she gets here, at five…don't touch those presents Charmy!" Tails shouted. "I don't want you ruining this day for Amy…" he growled.

Suddenly, out of the blue, the front door opens and a panting white bat comes rushing in, with a shocked worried face.

"I've done something really bad!" she announces. Tails looks over at her with boredom.

"Stole another jewel from the jewellery shop again? Well I'm not covering up for you" he crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled loudly.

"No! No!...it's about Amy!" she cried.

"What about Amy?" Cream asked, slightly worried. "Is she hurt?"

"No…I put something in her head…about her parents" Rouge admitted sadly.

This made Tails' ears perked up.

"Amy's parents gave her to an orphanage Rouge…she doesn't know them" Tails said, confused.

"Yeah, I sort of told her that there still out there, and now she wants to go and find them"

"That's impossible, there from Little Planet, you would need a spaceship to get there" Tails argued. There was silence as the plan began to run through Tails' mind. "Oh wait? I have a spaceship" he started. "In fact, two" he held up his fingers to signal two. "Oh…"

"Do you really think Amy will steal a spaceship from you Tails, to go and find her real family?" Cream asked softly.

"Yes" said Charmy.

"Yes" said Rouge.

"Hmm…when you say it like that, I don't know" Tails began. "Even if she did want to go, I would prefer to go with her…so she's safe"

"Wait! You're allowing her to go?" Rouge snapped.

Tails shrugged at her question.

"Well she's eighteen; she can do what she likes. If she wants to find out the truth about her family, then fine"

"Tails has a point; Amy just wants to find her family. It's not like she wants to stay there and live with them" Cream admitted.

"Then we should make it her birthday present, we will go with her" Tails said softly.

As the party guests began to pile in at close to five o'clock, there was only one person left. Sonic volunteered to get Amy and bring her over to Tails' house at five o'clock and Sonic was never late. He arrived at Amy's and told her that Tails wanted to see her.

"So, you going to tell me why you were crying earlier?" he asked, as he picked her up into her arms.

"No" Amy said clearly.

"Any reason why you won't tell me?" he growled playfully, as he began to run off towards Tails' house. "Maybe the reason you won't tell me, is because it was about me? Eh?" he chuckled. This made Amy huff.

"Why would I cry over you?" she giggled. "I have no reason too" she said softly. Sonic smirked at this, stopping towards Tails' home.

"So…why were you upset?" he asked again.

"Just things…about my family" she whispered. This made his ears perk up.

"Family? What family?" he asked, slightly worried. She jumped from his arms and shrugged her shoulders, waving him away.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. But it will happen, trust me" this made Sonic confused and curious. What would happen? He thought.

Amy opened the door to Tails' house, oblivious to the fact that everyone was in party hats and had party poppers in their hands.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone screamed. Amy was stunned; looking around at her friends, everyone she knew was there.

"Thank you, I thought you all forgot" she giggled, welcoming herself into the group. Everyone gave her a hug and congratulated her on her eighteenth birthday, and Sonic passed her a glass of champagne.

"Your first drink" he winked.

The party went on; everyone was drinking, having fun and catching up on old and new news. Until the event of the opening of the presents. She had hundredths of presents, all meaningful. She sat down and began to open them, one by one.

Her first present was from Rouge and Knuckles. It was a natural collection of beauty products.

"I noticed you never wear make-up, so here is a starter kit" Rouge said with a wide smile.

"Oh…thanks guys" she said with a smile on her face. "I've got no excuse now" she joked.

She opened her second present from Cream, Cheese and Vanilla. It was a set of cooking equipment. "Oh thank you, you remembered" Amy said softly. Cream giggled.

"You said you broke most of yours, so I thought it would be a good idea to replace them"

"Oh I love them, thank you, all of you" she looked over at Vanilla, who nodded her head with a wide smile.

Her third present was from Charmy, Espio and Vector. It was a metal detector.

"Now you will never lose your jewellery ever again" Charmy called out.

The fourth was from Blaze and Silver, it was a picture frame of the entire group, including Shadow.

"Shadow's in this" Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, this picture was taken ages ago, we thought you would like it" Amy smiled, brushing her finger over the picture, looking deeply at Shadow.

"Thank you"

Most of the presents were opened, and the time soon reached nine o'clock.

"Two more left" Tails announced, as he passed a small box in blue wrapping paper. "This one's from Sonic" he said. She took it from his hand and began to open it slowly, showing a black box. Her eyes dashed across the room quickly in sight of the blue hedgehog, before opening it up. A platinum white gold bracelet sat inside with two charms attached to it.

"Oh my…" she was lost for words, looking up for Sonic. But there was no sign of him. Everyone in the room fell silent, staring at the shining expensive bracelet. As she held it up, she smiled at the charms; one was a '18' in pink diamonds, while the other was a small little heart with a small picture inside it. An image of her and Sonic, together, smiling and hugging. A tear fell from her eye as she stood up from the chair, her eyes frantic for him.

"Wow, you know Amy, if you lose it, you can use our metal detector to find it" Charmy said happily.

"It's not metal, Charmy. It's pure white gold" Knuckles piped up.

"Did he go?" Amy asked, looking at Tails. This made the fox shrug his shoulders.

"I didn't see him leave" he replied. "Here, open my gift next" Tails said as he passed a light box. Amy was confused on this as she shook it, hearing the sound of keys. As she opened it, she pulled out a set of keys, making her look back at him with wonder.

"Keys?" she asked.

"Yes, keys" Tails said.

"For what?" she wondered.

"The blue typhoon of course" he said, smiling wider. Her eyes gleamed with shock as she looked at Tails once more.

"The blue typhoon?" she repeated.

"Yep, I'm going to take you to Little Planet" her heart sank.

"You are!" she squealed. "How did you know?"

"Rouge told me" Amy couldn't contain herself as she pounced on Tails, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she cried. "This means so much to me"

Tails laughed, hugging her back tightly.

"We will leave tomorrow, the blue typhoon is already up and ready to go…."

"Wow, an adventure…reminds me of the old days" Knuckles chuckled.

"Whose going?" Amy asked.

"Me" Cream piped up.

"And me" Knuckles announced.

"Me too, since I put the idea in your head" said Rouge.

"And Sonic…just in case anything happens. He'll take the chaos emeralds with him too" said Tails.

"Well then, I best get ready" said Amy as she jumped up. "Little planet here I come"


End file.
